My Padawan's Padawan
by Bluejay53
Summary: What if Ahsoka survived Order 66? What if Obi-Wan found her? This a story about what could of happened after the end of Revenge of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first story ever, so pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeeee have mercy. And tell me wht you think in a review!(:  
**************************************************************************************************************

'So this is what it comes to', Obi-Wan Kenobi thought as he watched from a distance. The Lars family was cradling their newborn nephew for the first time. He thought of little Luke having to grow up without a mother or father. Having to hide his abilities, if he even discovers them, from everyone and everything. Even if he was able to lead an average life, he would still be at risk of being found by Darth Vader, or worse, the emperor. And to think poor little Leia could be in even more danger with her adoptive father being a senator. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a beep from his wrist.

"Get Luke safe to Tatooine, did you?" Master Yoda's voice cracked from his comlink.

"Yes, Master", Obi-Wan replied shocked. "But Master, isn't it dangerous to come in contact with each other"

"Yes", the jedi master replied sadly. "But had to make sure you and the little one were safe, I did. Hiding your identity is crucial Obi-Wan. Careful you must be, Obi-Wan. Surround the galaxy, the darkside does. Leave Tatooine and reveal yourself, you must not. Until right, the time is."

Obi-Wan heard a faint rattling in the background.

"Go, I must", Yoda said quickly

"May the force be with you, Master", Obi-Wan said.

"And with you, Obi-Wan", Yoda replied before breaking the connection.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at the setting suns, and then at the new family go inside their hut. There was no use staying out in the open. He had to go into town and find a start to his new life.  
************************************************************************************************************************

17 year-old Ahsoka Tano was having the fight of her life. Clone troopers (or Stormtroopers, as they were now called) were shooting a million shots a minute at her!

'How did this happen', she thought. Everything had been going so well.

She had been thrilled to be sent on another mission by herself. It had seemed simple enough. A gang of pirates had been planning to make an illegal trade on the planet Najiba. They had arrived and camped out at the far edge of a forest. It was a fun night full of laughter and storytelling, for she was with her favorite set of clones, the Torrent Company. Everything seemed so perfect, especially with the rumors that the war might be ending soon. The next day they had set out and destroyed the pirates fun with ease. It was on their way back to the forest when it all went wrong.

An agonized cry as she felt the deaths of thousands of jedi crashing down on her, and a simple order led to this.

She cried out as a shot hit her shoulder, causing blood to pour down her arm and onto her lightsaber. She knew she needed help. As best as she could while still blocking shots, she took out her comlink and sent out an all over transmission.

"This is padawan Ahsoka Tano", she cried, "Is anybody out there! I need help! I'm on Northern Najiba. My clone troopers turned on me. I'm severely outnumbered. If anyone's out there, PLEASE!" She wasn't able to say anymore as a shot hit her com.  
****************************************************************************************************************************

A half-hour later Ahsoka had taken out most of the troopers, but not without sustaining several more injuries to her arms and legs. She felt a bullet skim her cheek and blood rise to its surface. She had to admit she was holding up pretty well considering the circumstances, but could feel her strength deteriorating. She took note of the troopers in front of her, Echo, Fives, Ridge, and Rex. Rex, her best friend. The one who always had her back, who comforted her after a tough loss, the one clone that could always make her laugh no matter how corny the joke. But that was the past. Now he was leading an attack on her.

She ducked to keep a shot from going through her skull. That was the strange thing. While the other clones were having no problem shooting direct shots at her, Rex kept missing. This gave her a small hope that he was doing this on purpose, but it seemed unlikely with the evil glint in his eye. She redirected another shot that went through a troopers' chest. Fives. They started to move closer and closer to her. She backed into a puddle.

Ridge shot from her left. She turned to block it, lost her balance, and started slipping. She screamed as a shot went into her abdomen. She collapsed to the ground. Now she knew she was done for. "Please", she gasped as tears started to stream from her eyes. Echo shot her once more in her abdomen, and they ceased fire. "Just end her, Rex", she heard one say. She no longer could fight, nor did she have the urge to. All she did was lie down and waited to die. She heard footsteps and painfully lifted her head to see Rex moving closer to her. 'This is it', she thought, but was shocked to see him lower his weapon. "No", she heard him say. "I can't. She's going to die anyway, there's no way she could possibly survive. Besides, Lord Vader would want it to be long and painful."

"Alright", she heard another one say.

Rex kneeled next to Ahsoka. "Why", she whispered. "I'm sorry, kid", he replied gently kissing her forehead. He got up and turned away leading Echo and Ridge out of the forest.

As minutes came and went Ahsoka grew more and more doubtful that anyone would come to her. Her only hope was if her master came to rescue her. 'Keep dreaming', she told herself, 'He's probably…' No! She refused to think that! Anakin would come for her. And even if he didn't make it in time, he would save the galaxy from the Stormtroopers and their evil leader.

"Anakin", she whispered as she fell into unconsiousness.

"If anyone's out there, PLEASE!" Obi-Wan listened to Ahsoka's message again in his new home.

Oh, how he wanted to go help her. 'That's against your orders', he told himself 'You have to stay and protect Luke. She'll be fine. Someone else would find her'

"Yeah", he whispered to himself, "Sidious. Besides, Obi-Wan, she's probably dead.'

But what if she survived. She would be an open target. 'No', he thought to himself, 'You can't.'

'But she is only on Najiba', he thought, 'and Ahsoka needs you more than Luke does right now. And you'll be back before anyone knows you're gone. That settles it I'm going after her."

And with that he packed up his ship and took off.  
***************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So, What'd ya think? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you a million times over who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.

**flatliner15: **That's the thing that always confused me. Thanks for clearing it up.

I forgot to do this last chapter so I better do it now,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or any of its contents.

Well, here's chapter 2!:)

It was evening when Obi-wan arrived on Najiba."Where to start?", he asked himself. He knew he had to be careful and quick, for he could not draw attention to himself. When he had gotten Ahsoka's transmission, he was unable to clearly make out where exactly she was. He turned on his comlink to see if he could track hers, but found no signal. He replayed the transmission in his head. She had said northern Najiba and that's where he was, but that was a lot of land and she could still be hours away. He tried to remember the day the council had assigned her that mission.

Pirates. He remembered she was sent after pirates. Which had to mean they had traveled somewhere where they could sneak up on them. 'A forest', he thought. He looked around to see nothing but open space surrounding him. Sighing as he heard a clap of thunder he got back into his ship and flew low for a while, hoping to find her soon.

"Ah, Captain Rex", Emperor Sidious smiled at the trooper kneeling before him. "Is the deed done?"

"Yes,Sir", he replied looking up at the hooded figure. "It wasn't easy, but we won't have to worry about her anymore."

''I am pleased to hear that, Captain. And I'm sure Lord Vader will be as well."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, my lord, but I've heard rumors. If Lord Vader really is a former jedi who stayed loyal to the empire, which jedi was he?"

"That is none of your concern, Captain"said the emperor with a calm, yet manaical voice. "Unless you plan to question the abilities of my new apprentice, which means you question my ability as an emperor to make decisions , making me have to help you personally experience how much power I have. You weren't planning to question my abilities,_ were you?",_he asked voice growing stern with glaring yellow eyes peircing through the now very scared stormtrooper.

"Of course not sir!", Rex replied quickly looking down at the ground."I was just curious."

"Very well. You have done well, Captain. Dismissed." Sidious said with an evil smile.

Rex walked out of the throne room slightly comfused about Vader, but very concerned for his life. He knew he'd better watch his tongue for now on, but he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling about this new lord being a former jedi. He wanted badly to know who it was. 'Just be patient', he thought to himself. 'You can't afford to get yourself into trouble. You will figure it out eventually.'  
********************************************************************************************************************

Just as he was losing hope, Obi-wan spotted the edge of a forest. He landed and quickly started walking toward it. Once he was inside he started looking around for any signs of life. The tall trees acted like a canopy from the rain, giving him a chance to take a good look around. He started walking deeper and further over until he saw footprints. Bending down he automatically recognized the deep marks left by the boots of clone troopers. He was close.

He followed them until he came to an opening. Dead clones were scoured about, but there was no sign of Ahsoka. Obi-wan was starting to grow worried. 'Where is she?', he thought. He walked further feeling sick as he recognized some of the troopers on the ground. 'Was she taken', he asked himself. It was then he caught a glimpse of a striped white and gray headtail sticking out from behind a bush. Slowing he walked over, bracing himself for what he might find.  
****************************************************************************************************************************

Ahsoka knew she wasn't going to make it much longer. Her breathing was shallow, her heart rate slowing. She closed her eyes. She started to wonder what being one with the force was like when she heard footsteps. Before she was aware of it, a figure knealt down before her. 'Who this person', she ask herself. The figure put a hand to her forehead and she felt the familiar presence of the force flow inside her. 'A jedi!', she thought, 'But who is it?" She opened her eyes to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi looking down on her. She had to be hallucinating.

"M...m..Master?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Shh..", Obi-wan soothed, gently lifting her off the ground. "You're going to be alright, little one."

She felt safe in Obi-wan's arms, and was glad to know he had survived. She only hoped that his last statement was truthful. As he started carrying her back, she could feel herself losing conciousness. But there was one thing she had to know.

"Is Anakin dead?", she breathily asked him as she drifted away.

"Yes", he replied sadly.  
***************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. So,questions? Comments? For now on the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. So tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm soooooo sorry this took so long! I've been busy and kinda had to push this down on my list of priorities. But now thanks to the recovery of my writers block and my** amazing reviewers **I'm back. So here's #3!

_It was dark. She slid up against the wall and looked back at the clones waiting patiently behind her. Then, she force-scanned the corrider for any remaining droids. When she gave the all clear the clones follow her through the hallway, guns pointed in all directions, using the green light of her lightsaber as a guide. They stopped at a single door with no handle at the end. Just as she reached for it, two super battle droids appeared out of nowhere. One in front and one behind trapping them. She raised her saber,ready for clones split up in a V-formation behind her,Rex guarding her back as always, but the droids didn't move. For minutes they waited in silence, but they didn't stir or make a sound. Just as they were about to declare them defective and move on, the droids started firing. "Blast em!" Rex shouted and a rainbow of red and blue started flying through the air. She commanded the troopers to take on the one to the back of them as she took the front one head on. It went one for a long time, but eventually she finished off the first as Rex and a few others were in the process of destroying the second one. Just as they were delivering the final blow, the doid leaped over them. Instead of fire it started shooting electricity. It was no oridinay shock either. 'Force lightning!", she thought. She had never seen anything like it before.'How did the sith even figure that out!' _

_Terrified, she quickly yelled at the clones to take cover as she force-jumped and redirected the lightning back at it. They landed in the middle of the corrider. She raised her lightsaber, preparing herself for an intense battle, but it flew out of her hand. She risked glancing behind her to see her troopers gone, replaced by more battle droids. She saw her lightsaber had landed only a few feet away. She reached out with the force to get it, but was shocked when it flew the other way. The droid had used the force to retrieve it right before she could. 'How is this happening?', she thought. The droids started moving closer, surrounding her as the one with the force slowing extinguished her lightsaber, eliminating the only source of light. She heard some fidgeting and a click. _

_'I'm dead', she thought as she braced herself. 'It's over.' All of a sudden, bright lights dazzled against the now gray walls. She opened her eyes to see the droids were gone. There wasn't even a trace of them . Deathly confused, but thankful her life was spared, she headed back down to the door at the end of the corrider. She shoved it open to see jedi. Many jedi talking and laughing. The room looked as if it was one of the ones in the temple. 'What are they doing here. Did they not here the fight outside. Why didn't they help me.' "Masters", she started. "What in the world is going on?" _

_"Join the party, Snips." She noticed Anakin was standing right in the middle of things hand folded behind his back, a warm smile on his face. She got the urge to run up and hug him, but knew she couldn't with all the other jedi around. So, she just walked over. She had so many questions, but decided to start with the most basic one. "Master, where are we?" He just laughed. "Thats a stupid question,but were in the High Council Chamber." _

_"They're having a party in the High Council Chamber?", she asked. If it was possible to be anymore confused, she was there. "Of course", Anakin replied as if it was a normal thing. He grabbed a tray one of the servant droids had and held it out to her. "Here, take one." She looked at what appeared to be food-colored sugar cookies. Green, Blue, and Red. She took a blue one and noticed everyone seemed to have the cookies in their hands as well. She was just about to take a bite when she noticed Jedi Master Aayla Secura drop to the ground dead. Ahsoka froze, not believing her eyes but she was the only one. The other jedi just continued on . They didn't even seem to notice. Then Master Luminara fell, then Mace Widu, Shaak Ti Master Plo, and all the other jedi just started dropping like dominoes. Anakin was the only one who seemed to be fine. He had moved away from her, and was now standing in front of one of the center windows, talking with a creepy looking man that had a black hood covering his face. She heard loud footsteps and the warmly colored walls of the Jedi Temple started turning dark gray. Men in sparkling white uniforms came marching into the room. The bodies of the fallen jedi dissapeared, and she suddenly became very cold._

_Anakin and the other man were still in their place. "Come on Ahsoka", he encouraged. "Yes, young one", the other man said in a snake-like voice, "Join us." "Yes", Anakin said. There was something different about him, but she couldn't quite place it. "Join us. Join us!"_

Ahsoka gasped as her eyes shot open. She was surrounded by water.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

A/N:Who watched the premiere the The Clone Wars season 3? I did! I did! Anyway, thanks again to my wonderful reviewers and everyone who's reading. I know it was way too short, but the next one's going to be five times longer. And I promise it will be up by next weekend!~Bluejay53:)


End file.
